


Your Ex's Husband

by 13943



Series: Tumblr Prompts :) [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Infidelity, Jealousy, Lack of Communication, Loss of Trust, M/M, Melodrama, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13943/pseuds/13943
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a misunderstanding, Jason leaves Dick. After a few years, they both see each other again only to know that Jason's getting married to another man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Ex's Husband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SJ_Spencers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_Spencers/gifts).



> tumblr prompt: JayDick, JayRoy Prompt: Dick cheats on Jason all the Battle family blame Jason and believe Jason cheated, a few years later Jason is getting married to Roy, they have Lian as a bridesmaid and Dick is jealous and wants Jason back, Jason says no.
> 
> (Note to dattebayolunaandginny: i kinda tweaked your prompt a little bit, i hope that it's alright with you :D)
> 
> and also upon reading this prompt, it kinda remind me of an abandoned draft i did a few months back. when i was writing this story, i unconsciously based it on the aforementioned draft. this may serve as a prequel to the future story (if i can write it XD)
> 
> A/N: idk if this is acceptable but jason's behavior and attitude towards dick is based from my friends and sister's reaction upon break-up, even now after years of them being exs, they still refuse to talk to each other let alone to be brought up in a topic (trust me, i accidentally said their exs' name once or twice and they really brought hell over earth because of it)

_“I want you back.”_

_“What?!”_

* * *

“I saw you and Wally last night.” Jason says, his eyes fixated on Dick, who just arrived from their apartment after staying late with a ‘friend’ last night.

“What?! Jason how could you even—“before he could even continue on speaking, Jason interrupts him again. “Just answer my question, did you or did you not see Wally last night?”

“Jason I…’ Dick looks at him with tired eyes but Jason doesn’t want to shake it off. His eyes continues to stare at him. He’s already sick and tired of people constantly ogling on his boyfriend especially when that person is his ex. “Just answer me.” he demands, he could barely control his anger at this point.

“…Yes...” Dick confesses. “But you should know that—“

“I don’t want to hear your excuse. We’re done Dick, I can’t be with someone who’s still not over with his ex.” He announces as he takes out a duffle bag full of his belongings on the ground. Shoving Dick on the side as he goes through the door, he adds, “If you’re wondering how I know, I saw the two of you kissing.”

Dick’s eyes shot wide open but by the time he turns around to explain everything to his boyfriend, Jason is already gone.

* * *

To hell with Dick and to hell with everything! Jason drinks the beer in one gulp before telling the bartender to give him another one. As he is going to drink his 7th—hey, he just gone through a break-up, give him some slack! Feeling a little tipsy, he’s supposed to drink his 7th beer when suddenly, someone bumps into him which resulted him in dropping the bottle.

The sound of the bottle crushing down the floor makes Jason alert, “Hey, watch it you jackass!” he shouts, his breath starting to smell like alcohol.

“So—sorry man.” The guy who bumped him apologizes. He had a bright orange hair that’s tousled from every direction, a stubble that screams ‘hey, I have been busy for a very long time’ and alluring green eyes.

“Ah…” Jason is left in awe.

“Why don’t I buy you a drink.” He says as he sits beside Jason. Jason’s not sure if awkwardness is written all over his face or not but the guy laughs at him (in a flirtatious way), “you know, to make up for the one that you dropped.”

“Ahh, su-sure!” he stutters and nods his head repeatedly.

The guy smiles at him before saying, “The name’s Roy by the way.” He offers his hand at Jason while Jason stares at him for a second before replying, “Mine’s Jason, Jason Todd but you can call me Jay.” he takes Roy’s hand and gives him a firm hand shake.

* * *

“I think Jason cheated on you.” Steph says while painting her nails and Cass agrees with her by nodding.

“What are you talking about?” Dick stops reading the newspaper and looks at the two girls.

“Just think about it, why are you still single and he’s not? Come on, you know he probably dumped you because—“Steph stops talking when Tim looks at her. “Okay… but you also think that Jason cheated on him too! You can’t deny that Tim. You’re the one who concluded that Jason is seeing someone behind Dick’s back.”

“Yeah but I don’t want to rub it on Dick’s face! It’s already hard enough that he’s still not over him but you seriously want to rub Jason getting married on his face?”

“Hey, I never said that!” she denies the accusation.

“But you’re thinking about it!”

‘Married’ that word again. It wasn’t like Dick wanted to see Jason after the break-up but after a few years of not seeing each other. He slowly manages to heal and starts to move on, until…They bumped into each other in a local grocery a week ago.

Remembering that scene still hurts him, the way Jason acts all domesticated with his new boyfriend, them being sweet and not to mention looking like a perfect family with his boyfriend’s child. God, Dick couldn’t help but feel jealous. What’s even worse is that when they try to catch up, Jason dropped the bomb that he’ll be getting married this Sunday. This Sunday! It pained him so much that after hearing the news, he immediately left and locked himself to cry.

Even right now, he couldn’t stand hearing that word.

As Tim and Steph continue to argue, Dick stands up and leaves the room.

* * *

Barbara finds Dick in his room. Brooding again, it hurts her to see one of her closest friends hurt like this. Sure, he didn’t approved of Dick and Jason’s relationship from the very beginning but somehow getting to know Jason in a personal level had her view about him changed. He’s a very decent guy even though he doesn’t act much of it plus his witty and loves to read books. She respects him in a way that he respected her—they’ve created a mutual respect with each other that, it was hard for her to believe that Jason would ever hurt Dick like that.

She heard the news from Dick just how ugly their break-up was. She was furious at first, Dick didn’t stop crying until the third day. She hated Jason for hurting him, she hated Jason for not giving him a second chance, she hated Jason for making him miserable, for not giving him a chance to explain himself and most importantly, she hated Jason for pushing Dick into someone else’s… No, she doesn’t want to think about it.

She sits beside him and says, “You have to tell him Dick.” her voice sounds determined and focus.

“Tell him what Barbara?” Dick looks at her while acting like he doesn’t know what she’s talking about. She sighs. “You know, about the time that you met Wally.”

“What’s the point anyway, he’s getting married this Sunday.” He brushes her off quickly.

Barbara places her hands on Dick’s shoulders, “Dick, look at me.” at first he hesitated but he eventually complied. “Jason needs to know the truth Dick. He may seem fine from the outside but I know that he’s still hurting also.”

“No, he doesn’t Babs. I don’t want to rub salt on old wounds. It’s already bad enough that we saw each other last time. I don’t want the both of us to be hurt than we already are.” He pinches the bridge of his nose but Babs knows that he’s trying to stop himself from crying.

“Dick, please… this isn’t like you. You know that he’s only using you.” She knows that her friend needs her the most right now but she herself couldn’t help but tear up as well. This is just like the last time.

“How can you be sure that I’m not the one who’s using him?” he quips with a fake smile and a false bravado.

“Dick, I’ve known you for a very long time. I know that whenever you’re in a relationship with someone, you fall in love real fast and hard that every break-up, you’re the one who’s hurting the most. You’ve become a mess and vulnerable that people will start taking advantage of you.”

“But I’m not—“

“Dick, Wally is a married man with a child. Don’t ruin his relationship like the way he ruined yours. He’s using you to get what he wants. It may be a little impossible but please, give yourself closure with Jason. I don’t want you to be hurting like that ever again.”

Dick sighs, he takes Barbara’s hand and squeezes them. “I will try Babs.”

“Thank you.” She smiles and gives him a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

Jason and Roy are currently staying in an apartment complex near Gotham. Their place isn’t grandiose or big, it just your average run of the mill apartment but it perfectly fits a family of three.

“Isn’t Lian the cutest bridesmaid you’ve ever seen?” Roy practically coos over his child as Lian tries on her bridesmaid dress for their big day. He puts on the finishing touches by tying her hair into pigtails and adding flowers on each side.

“Yeah. It’s a good thing that there are no brides or else she’ll out cute them too.” Jason jokes as he carries Lian to his arms, tucking a stand of hair behind her ears. Lian giggles at their compliment.

Roy laughs before wrapping his hands on Jason’s waist.

“What’s wrong?” Jason asks his soon-to-be-husband.

“I was just thinking…” he pauses, Jason gulps. He knows that whenever Roy pauses while talking, something bad is going to happened. “I think it’ll be wise if you invite Dick to our wedding.”

“Are you serious?!” he looks back at him, he lets go of Lian. “Really Roy? Our wedding’s like three days away and you want to invite that dickhead to our big day?!”

“Just listen, I know it sounds silly but I think you should—“

“No, we’re not talking about this any further. Dick can go to hell for all I care. He cheated on me and that’s that, he doesn’t deserve to witness our wedding.” Angry, Jason storms off leaving Roy and Lian speechless.

Lian grabs the sleeve of his father before asking, “Is Daddy going to be alright?”

Looking at those big brown eyes of hers makes Roy feel guilty about what he said. Sure, seeing Jason’s ex a few days back caused some tension between them but that doesn’t mean that he’ll pry over it for all eternity and besides, Dick was his ex, their relationship was all in the past. Jason’s with him now and that’s all that mattered. Sighing and giving his daughter a gentle pat on the head as he says, “Yeah, he will sweetheart. He just needs some time to be alone.”

* * *

_“I want you back.” Wally looked at him with his bright green eyes. His hands still wrapped around his waist._

_“What?!” Dick’s not sure where to be surprise, on the kiss Wally suddenly gave him or the fact that his ex-boyfriend wanted them to be together again or both. Maybe both. Definitely both._

_“Dick I—“ He ruffled his hair like he’s misunderstood._

_“Hold on Wally, you can’t be serious right? You’re married to your wife and have a three year old daughter together and I have a boyfriend! What would you think that I will go with you anyway?” Dick pushed him away and decided to way out this instant. He knew that going here was a bad idea…_

_“You shouldn’t but Dick…” Wally held on his shoulders, giving them a tight grip. Dick winces at the pain. Wally leaned head into his shoulders as a support. “…I just can’t take it anymore, you know?” a few sobs escaped his eyes. Dick feels sorry for him and patted his head as comfort._

_He knew that spending the night with an ex is trouble but it was pouring outside and the last train going back to their apartment already left. He should have just taken the taxi but Wally insisted that he should stay the night. So he agreed. Nothing happened between them. They just talked and Wally poured his heart out about his life, his marriage, his job, everything! He just talked as Dick listened to him and went to sleep. They didn’t even shared the same bed, Wally had offered him the bed while he took the couch, Dick appreciated the gesture and slept._

* * *

It is their Bachelor party, their friends and family decided that they’ll have separate celebrations for the two. So Roy was taken to a bar at the far-east while Jason was taken to a club on the north side. The two were having fun and enjoying their last day as single people.

“ _You wouldn’t believe what Artemis did!”_  Roy says through his phone. Jason’s having a hard time listen to him with all the club music booming throughout the room.

“Yeah! That’s pretty much like her.” He didn’t mean to be loud but seriously, he’s on a club. What do you expect? “Talk to you later! The guys are pressuring me to go back and dance.” He shouts for the last time before shutting his cellphone off. Putting his phone back to his pocket, he dances along the tune as makes his way back to the dance floor.

“Sorry if I took so long to go back. I had to tell Roy that…” he stops midway when he sees Dick on the side. He gives him a scowl like he’s saying that he should go away while Dick signals him to talk outside. Sighing, he hesitantly goes along with him.

They ended up on the back door of the club. It isn’t as noisy as the inside but boy, does it stink to high heaven.

Rumbling and ruffling his hair, Jason looks at his ex, “What do you want anyway? And how did you find me?”

“I want you back.” He says bluntly.

“What?!”Jason exclaims.

Dick flinches from the booming sound of Jason’s voice, he is still adjusting himself from a loud environment into a silent one. He sees Dick brushing his own shoulder before speaking, “It was Roy’s idea… I mean, the whole ‘I-know-where-you-are thing’, not the getting back together one.”

Jason growls. No. “He invited you to the wedding didn’t he?”

Dick stares at him with eyes filled with sympathy. “Don’t blame him. I have no intention of coming. I know that it’s silly for me to ask you to go back to me but I just needed closure.”

“No.” Jason replies in an amazing speed. “Now, is that enough of a closure to you?”

“Yes…” he sees Dick’s head lowering out of disappointment. Seriously? Was he really expecting for him to jump back to him, like that? Seeing how pathetic his ex is boils his blood even more. “Before you go back to your party, could I say something to you?”

“Hurry it up, I don’t have the whole night for your drama.” He grumbles.

“The night when you saw me and Wally kissing…”

That shit again! Sure it bothered him when he realized that Dick’s ex (Wally West) still had a thing for him but he didn’t care because that guy moved somewhere he didn’t even care to know. He knew that his relationship with Dick was doomed from the start when he heard from the others that Dick’s a total player but he didn’t believed them and Dick proved himself from time and time again that he’s loyal to Jason and no else. What shuttered their relationship was when he overhead Dick and Barbara talking about Wally and Dick not having a proper closure(?) he wasn’t sure about the details but he didn’t want to delve into it deeper. What really sealed the deal was, when Jason going back to their apartment after a shitty day at work, sees his boyfriend swapping spit with a complete stranger, whom he later realize was Wally West. That bastard was seeing that guy behind his back!

So bringing that topic is like putting salt on old wounds, even when that wound is fully healed. It still hurts.

“I told you I don’t want to hear about it.” his eyes glaring at him. His body is ready to leave and go back dancing.

“Please, just listen to me okay?” he stops Jason from leaving. “It’s true that we did kiss but other than that, nothing happened. He told me that he wanted us to be together again but I told him that I’m seeing someone and he’s… well taken as well. I just want you to know that I didn’t cheat on you.”

“Yeah, great. Now you’ve wasted my time.” He leaves him right then and there, not bothering to look back at him but somehow hearing him say  _‘I didn’t cheat on you’_  gives him peace and fully enjoyed the remaining time of his bachelor party.

* * *

It is Roy and Jason’s wedding, today.

Barbara had her outfit ready, she’s sporting a silky tight red dress matching her neatly tied red hair and a black purse, she knocks at Dick’s opened room. Walking inside she notices that Dick’s lying down on the couch, “Dick are you coming?” she asks as she tilts her head only to see Dick wrinkling his three-piece black suit that is paired with a blue necktie. “We need to go if you don’t want to be late.”

Dick opens his eyes, “It’s already is Barbara.”

“ _It’s already too late.”_

As Jason walks down the aisle, he could help but feel happy. This is the best day of his life, he’s getting married to the guy he loves and more importantly his friends and family are all present to witness this event. He sees a bundle of four leaf clovers on top of what’s supposed to be Dick’s seat,

‘ _I wish you all the luck in the world.’_

His smile widens and continues to walk down the aisle.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you guys think about it! :)


End file.
